helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Members
main article: Morning Musume This page consists of all current and former members of the J-pop group Morning Musume. Members Current Members *Last Updated: June 26, 2012 Former Members Leadership Leaders Sub-Leaders *This position was established on April 21, 2001 , when Kaori Iida became the second leader. *There is no sub-leader from October 2, 2011 until May 19, 2012 Notable tenures Members of Morning Musume rarely stay in the group for more than six years, and to date only nine members have done this. *Last Updated: June 06, 2012 Mentors Often when a new member joins Morning Musume, a senior member is sometimes assigned to be their mentor. Second, fifth, and sixth generations did not have assigned mentors, however. *Third Generation **Ichii Sayaka → Goto Maki *Fourth Generation **Yasuda Kei → Ishikawa Rika **Yaguchi Mari → Yoshizawa Hitomi **Iida Kaori → Tsuji Nozomi **Goto Maki → Kago Ai *Seventh Generation **Michishige Sayumi → Kusumi Koharu *Eighth Generation **Kusumi Koharu → Mitsui Aika *Ninth Generation **Mitsui Aika → Mentor to all ninth generation members *Tenth Generation **Niigaki Risa → Mentor to all tenth generation members Members Colors *Each Morning Musume member has their own color for outfits and merchandise to distinguish between each member. *Heritage Members Colors **'Light Purple' : Yaguchi Mari → Mitsui Aika → 11th gen **'Dark Pink' : Ishikawa Rika → Fukumura Mizuki **'Purple' : Yoshizawa Hitomi → Ikuta Erina → 11th gen **'Light Pink' : Konno Asami → Michishige Sayumi **'Dark Blue' : Ogawa Makoto → JunJun → Ishida Ayumi **'Red' : Fujimoto Miki → Kusumi Koaru → Sayashi Riho **'Orange' : Kamei Eri → Kudo Haruka **'Teal' : LinLin → Sato Masaki **'Yellow ': Takahashi Ai → 11th gen **'Light Green ': Niigaki Risa → Ikuta Erina **'Light Blue' : Tanaka Reina **'Green' : Suzuki Kanon **'Chocolate ': Iikubo Haruna Members Single Count *Last Updated: May 18, 2012 (JST Time) Members Line-Up *5 Members Line-Up (With Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi, Ishiguro Aya and Fukuda Asuka) **Ai no Tane **Morning Coffee *8 Members Line-Up (With Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari and Ichii Sayaka) **Summer Night Town **Daite HOLD ON ME! **Memory Seishun no Hikari *7 Members Line-Up (Without Fukuda Asuka) **Manatsu no Kousen **Furusato *8 Members Line-Up (With Goto Maki) **LOVE Machine *7 Members Line-Up (Without Ishiguro Aya) **Koi no Dance Site *11 Members Line-Up (With Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) **Happy Summer Wedding *10 Members Line-Up (Without Ichii Sayaka) **I WISH **Renai Revolution 21 *9 Members Line-Up (Without Nakazawa Yuko) **The☆Peace! *13 Members Line-Up (With Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, Ogawa Makoto, and Konno Asami) **Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ **Souda! We're ALIVE **Do it! Now *12 Members Line-Up (Without Goto Maki) **Koko ni Iruzee! **Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima **AS FOR ONE DAY *15 Members Line-Up (With Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina. Also without, Yasuda Kei) **Shabondama **Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ **Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *14 Members Line-Up (Without Abe Natsumi) **Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ **Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *12 Members Line-Up (Without Tsuji Nozomi and Kago Ai) **Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago **THE Manpower!!! *11 Members Line-Up (Without Iida Kaori) **Osaka Koi no Uta *10 Members Line-Up (With Kusumi Koharu. Also without, Yaguchi Mari and Ishikawa Rika) **Iroppoi Jirettai **Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ **SEXY BOY ~Soyo Kaze ni Yorisotte~ **Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *8 Members Line-Up (Without Konno Asami and Ogawa Makoto) **Aruiteru *9 Members Line-Up (With Mitsui Aika) **Egao YES Nude **Kanashimi Twilight *9 Members Line-Up (With Junjun and Linlin. Also without, Yoshizawa Hitomi and Fujimoto Miki) **Onna ni Sachi Are **Mikan **Resonant Blue **Pepper Keibu **Nai Chau Kamo **Shouganai Yume Oibito **Nanchatte Renai **Kimagure Princess *8 Members Line-Up (Without Kusumi Koharu) **Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai **Seishun Collection **Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *9 Members Line-up (With Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon. Also without, Kamei Eri, Junjun and Linlin) **Maji Desu ka Ska! **Only You **Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai *12 Members Line-up (With Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka. Also without, Takahashi Ai) **Pyoko Pyoko Ultra **Renai Hunter *10 Members Line-up (Without Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika) **One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show" References Category:Morning Musume Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:5th Generation Category:6th Generation Category:7th Generation Category:8th Generation Category:9th Generation Category:10th Generation Category:11th Generation